Season 2: Secrets of Sirenix
The Winx and the Trix have teamed up to stop Lord Discord from destroying Earth and his beloved daughter Genessa. But when the girls are trying to gain Sirenix, the Trix turn against them and fight until the very end. That's when Elsa from the realm of Frost in the Neonix Dimension arrives and Icy makes a life changing choice. What will happen in this Season of Guardians of Magix? Keep watching and see!﻿ Episode 1: A Very Merry Christmas The Winx are sitting around watching Mirror Mirror. But when Larrissa's three cousins arrive at their doorstep, things get a little crazy. Larrissa intruduces the Winx to her cousins Alina, Rosie and Winterlynn. A very merry Christmas awaits them all, but something else happens too... Episode 2: Oceane, Fairy of the Ocean Something terrible has happened to Daphne, and Bloom is as upset as can be. These are all the doings of the mysterious new villain... Episode 3: Bloom's Migraines Bloom, still upset and worried about what happened to Daphne, starts to have migraines. Flora does everything she can to help Bloom recover. Episode 4: The Winx Extermination Corp. Lord Discord plans on getting Aisha on his side. He gets beaten by her and flees, but may have a little trick up his sleeve... Episode 5: Trix Trapped Aisha's Harmonix Nightmares are starting and the story is heating up! But Aisha may have to become a dark fairy... Episode 6: Princess Peacock The winx have a new friend, but who is she? Episode 7: Princess Super Hero Peacock Larrissa, her two younger cousins and Princess Peacock have been invited to Kallima's coronation. Because the world doesn't like the Winx very much, they weren't invited... Episode 8: Power Shower Stella is starting her own design studio! Meanwhile, Bloom and the rest of the Winx are worried about how they could destroy Lord Discord without hurting Princess Peacock's dad... Episode 9: Nightmarix Power Sky finds out from Lord Discord that Aisha is to be a dark fairy! A new power - Nightmarix is to be revealed... Episode 10: Lost of the Dragon Flame The Winx still have no idea that Aisha has turned into a dark fairy and is following Lord Discord's orders to steal Bloom's Dragon Flame! Stella is suspicious, but Bloom just isn't buying it... Episode 11: Peacock Caught The Trix capture Princess Peacock and tell Lord Discord that she was helping the Winx. Lord Discord furies, and locks Peacock up, where she then meets Sky. The Winx must come save them and at the same time plan an attack on Lord Discord... Episode 12: Winx Rescue Operation The setup for "Stella's Place" is complete and the shop is ready to open! Aisha is back to her normal self, now with the Harmonix power and helps Sky and Peacock escape... Episode 13: Betrayed? The Winx saw Peacock saying to Lord Discord that she wouldn't go anywhere near the Winx like he ordered, and they think she's betrayed them! But has she really? [[Episode 14: The Singing Whales Lost?|'Episode 14: The Singing Whales Lost?']] Musa senses an imbalance on Melody and swims to the Ocean of Melody, finding the singing whales under an Enchantment! [[Episode 15: Captured Winx|'Episode 15: Captured Winx']] The Winx apart from Stella are being captured by the Trix and Lord Discord! Stella must do all she can to save them, with a little help from Princess Genessa... Episode 16: A Night of Surprises The Winx discover their Guardians of Sirenix, all except for Musa and Tecna. This could be because Musa and Tecna didn't gain Harmonix. They all transform and find Lord Discord and defeat him... Episode 17: Light Into Darkness Lord Discord is putting a spell on the Winx so they could go against Bloom! They are all after her Dragon Flame! Only the power of the Dragon Flame and ice can break this spell... Episode 18: Almost Home Icy has decided to join Bloom's side and assist her in turning her friends back! Meanwhile, the rest of the Winx are keeping watch and strike Bloom at any minute... Episode 19: Midnight Fall at the Masquerade Ball The Winx go to a Masquerade Ball on Earth. There, they meet a fairy called Isabella, who's committed to gaining Genix. Over to you, Episode 19! Episode 20: New Magic Isabella is finally able to earn the power of Genix, but because Genix bottles are now very rare because of an ancient prophecy, Isabella has no choice but to to share the bottle with her friends - the group they decided to call the Genix Club. [[Episode 21: Frozen Shadows|'Episode 21: Frozen Shadows']] There hasn't been an attack from Lord Discord recently. Isabella is a little depressed, and wishes she was just a normal girl, without the powers, without the Winx, and without the Genix Club, but her friends try to convince her otherwise. They seek help from Flora, Icy and Musa... Episode 22: Battle of Bird's Eye Meadow The Winx, Genix, Icy and Genessa all plan on a way to defeat Lord Discord for good. They sneak attack on Darcy and Stormy, using Icy as bait... Episode 23: The Final Battle This is the final battle between the Winx and Lord Discord. The Winx must help Flora and Aisha escape from Lord Discord's Absorption Basket. Genessa knocks some sense into Lord Discord and turns him back, and Icy finds her mother...